An intraarterial prosthesis for the repair of AAAs (grafts) is introduced into the AAA through the distal arterial tree in catheter-based delivery systems, and is attached to the non-dilated arteries proximal and distal to the AAA by an expandable framework (stents). An intraarterial prosthesis of this type has two components: a flexible conduit, the graft, and the expandable framework, the stent (or stents). Such intraarterial prosthesis used to repair AAAs is named stent-graft. AAAs typically extend to the aortic bifurcation of the ipsilateral femoral artery and the contralateral femoral artery. There is rarely any non-dilated aorta below the aneurysm, and thus the distal end of the graft must be implanted in the iliac arteries, and for the graft to maintain prograde in-line flow to the legs and arteries of the pelvis, it must also bifurcate. Currently available stent-grants fall into two categories. The first category of stent-grafts are those in which a preformed bifurcated graft is inserted whole into the arterial system and manipulated into position about the AAA. This is a unitary stent-graft. The second category of stent-grafts are those in which a bifurcated graft is assembled in situ from two or more stent-graft components. This latter stent-graft is referred to as a modular stent-graft.